


【授翻/奇异铁】A Little Love For The Broken Things

by Clover_cherik



Series: 一点爱，一点理解 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I wrote this in like...ten minutes, Inspired by somethin on Pinterest, M/M, This is what happens when I get inspired at midnight, Tony Loves Stephen's hands, Tony Stark has a fine butt, Tony really has a nice lookin butt and I don't even like men, it's cute, midnight ramblings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony喜欢Stephen的手。





	【授翻/奇异铁】A Little Love For The Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Love For The Broken Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515395) by [soukokuforlife14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14). 



> 作者笔记：累死我了，难以置信我居然写了这个。完全是随机的。我在Pinterest上看到了一张照片，描绘的是一堆不同的角度的手，我觉得那真特么的美于是这个就……那么……发生了。所以我认为这顺理成章很有意义。希望你们喜欢？  
> 并且！！！非常感谢所有在上一篇这对的文里给我点kudos的人！你们真是太棒了，真的让我感到了受欢迎而受宠若惊。所以，非常感谢！

Tony喜欢Stephen的手。他很喜欢。喜欢触摸那双手，亦喜欢被那双手触摸。喜欢亲吻那双手，用他的唇沿着伤疤的痕迹描摹。喜欢握着那双手，亦喜欢被那双手紧握。喜欢十指交缠掌心相抵，亦或甚至是勾起小指。喜欢Stephen用那双手捧着他的脸蛋（无论是上面的还是下面的那个）。喜欢Stephen指尖的碰触扫过他的皮肤，无论是那些亲密的时刻亦或仅仅是彼此靠近的时刻。

他喜欢Stephen的双手，以及法师用它们可以做的事情。着迷于他挥手的姿势，指尖溢出金色光芒的样子。尽管法师那个家伙自己从来都不承认。

然而，Stephen讨厌自己的手。讨厌它们做不了的事情。讨厌那双手总是颤抖，仿佛他总是很冷的样子。讨厌那双手破碎而不可修复。讨厌手上的伤疤，让双手一直都疼。  
Stephen很少对自己的双手有什么好的评价，也从不肯让Tony说服他。但是，让工程师觉得颇为荒谬的是Stephen在相反的角度上转变得很快，向Tony保证他不是个该被放弃的人，保证他不是个恶棍，不是失败者，也不是有精神疾病。他并非是仅仅因为内心空洞而无法被爱的例子。

然而……Stephen可能只是讨厌自己无法控制的事情。他讨厌自己的双手，相信那是他破碎的弱点。倘若有那么一次他能看到自己做到那些做不了的事情就好了。

Tony对此并不赞同。每天、甚至每个小时，工程师都会试图说服他，他的双手并没有那么糟糕。用词汇，或是用触摸、亲吻某道可怖的伤疤的动作，或是诉说他的手指有多么漂亮的句子。又或许是情绪上的一两个暗示。

在Stephen不同心情状态下地反应不尽相同。通常是转着眼珠对Tony不置可否。一些别的时候，譬如他心情不佳的时候，他也会狠狠地瞪着Tony，直到Tony自己沉默下来。

也有一些时候，Stephen问他：“ **你是在同情我吗？** ”

他第一次提出这个问题之后，Tony对此有了更多想法。这让Tony意识到自己处理的方式可能并不正确。于是他在做决定之前停了下来，直到Stephen自己向他坦白了事故发生的经过以及随后发生的一切，那些他从不肯松口说出的事情。Tony会继续爱Stephen的双手，亦不会对这种情感保持沉默。他会因这些想法和情绪说出话来、采取行动，直到Stephen同他交流。

就让那些激怒Stephen，让他生气吧。因为最终他会告诉工程师一切。能让他减轻自己的负担，再不会把Tony的情感视作 **同情** 。无论在愤怒还是平静的时刻，那都会发生的。Tony并不是那种只会坐以待毙（just sit still and wait）的人。

并且，Stephen没有。Stephen没有等Tony向他说出关于Steve的事，关于Backy、关于复仇者们、关于他的创伤后应激障碍症。法师甚至没有窥探于此，也不让Tony为此生自己的气。他不让Tony因这些而憎恨自己、亦不让Tony因当时种种内疚自责。

Stephen做了Tony现在正在做的完全相同的事情，所以这是他应得的，不是么？

Tony喜欢Stephen的手，他也不会把这想法保密。那根本不是他的风格。

“你在想什么？”Stephen问道，Tony打量着他。他放开了些法师肌肤上纵横错乱的疤痕，迷失在其中，用指尖小心翼翼地追逐着伤痕的方向。

就连斗篷都似乎好奇地探了一下。

“你。”Tony耸了耸肩，朝实验室里瞥了一眼，然后回头看着他的同伴，手指抚过Stephen的手，紧紧地握住，轻轻捏了捏。

Stephen皱起了眉头，“哦？我在呢。你想谈些什么特别的东西吗？”

“也不是。我只是觉得我真的， **真的** ，很喜欢你的双手。”

Stephen轻哼一声，“那么现在轮到我回答我真的， **真的，** 喜欢你哪个部分的时候了？”他轻松地回避了关于他双手的事。

Tony歪着头想了想说，“也许吧。所以是什么？“

Stephen哼了一声，戏谑地说，“我好像什么都想不到。”

Tony故作惊讶地倒抽一口气，回头看着Stephen说，“好吧某人还告诉了我很多次说我的屁股应该被做成美国的纪念碑呢！”

法师呻吟道，“是我说的，就一次，那会儿我酩酊大醉呢。”

“啊大概吧，但你依然就是那么想的。”Tony抖着眉毛说。

“我……不会否认那个的。”Stephen说道，Tony笑了。

“而且，”Tony补充道，“你也不是唯一一个这样说的人。或者至少是这么想的人。Rhodey有一回喝醉的时候曾经捏着我的屁股说‘我一定要试试，就一次’。他甚至不记得自己这么干了。但这简直搞笑透了，我永远都不会让他揭过去的。”

Stephen噗嗤笑了，“我想我不能因为好奇心而责怪这个家伙。”

“没错。”Tony说，完全了解自己的屁股有多棒。 

Stephen打了个哈欠，Tony知道他们真的该离开实验室去睡觉了。Stephen直接从圣所传进实验室的时候就已经大概半夜了。

“累了？”他问道，于是法师点了点头。他把Stephen的手放在自己唇上，低声贴着伤痕累累的皮肤问道，“上床去？”

Stephen看向他，一如既往，睁大了眼睛，好像被Tony对自己双手表现出的温柔深情所震惊。他花了好一会儿，清了清嗓子答道：“上床睡觉。”他在工作台边站起身，把Tony拉到身边。

Tony温柔地笑了，放心地任由法师把自己从实验室带到卧室，任由他脱掉他们彼此的衣服直到他除了内裤之外一丝不挂。他任由Stephen将他带上床，塞进了被窝，然后蜷缩在自己身侧。他任由Stephen将自己揽进温软的怀抱，用颤抖的指尖与温柔的手掌，厮磨过坚硬的线条和温暖的肌肤。

Tony爱Stephen的手，即使那个男人自己还不能。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 欢迎建设性的批评建议，因为我对写这一对的方式仍然没有完全信心。感谢阅读！  
> 译者笔记：奇奇的手就是我的性癖没错了！  
> 感谢我不具名的beta的辛勤付出，让我的手癌看起来轻了许多。


End file.
